La leyenda de los cuatro dragones y el espejo celestial
by Sango Nube
Summary: Sakura vive normal hasta que cumple 21 años y tener sueños raros con su mamá ... Extrañamente sus regalos: un espejo, una caja musical y que su hermano Touya comience a ser atormentado por su pasado ¿ Coincidencia o algo inevitable?
1. Prólogo: Un extraño presentimiento

_Soy Sakura Kinomoto, una actual estudiante 3° semestre de la universidad de Tomoeda y próximamente cumpliré 21 años. Vivo en compañía de mi papá, mi fastidioso hermano Touya que me molesta mucho y él es un exitoso doctor en el hospital central así que vive ocupado todo el día; su amigo Yukito continua siendo muy lindo conmigo y aunque, actualmente trabaja de maestro en mi escuela próximamente se marchará a estudiar su postgrado en Literatura antigua a Hong Kong trato de comunicarme con él._

_Aún recuerdo que parece ser ayer cuando me trataba de capturar las cartas Clow junto a mi amigo Syaoran un chico muy lindo y tierno, (actualmente es mi novio y llevamos 3 maravillosos años juntos). Sigo teniendo relación con mi incondicional amiga Tomoyo que ahora es una exitosa modelo de comerciales y si preguntan por el pequeño Kero cada día come más dulces._

_Por cierto hace años que no tengo noticias de mi gran amigo Eriol, cosa que me puso muy triste y espero que este bien en su regreso a Inglaterra y a mi amiga Tomoyo la entristeció este hecho porque ella sentía algo por él; pronto espero que sigan sucedan cosas maravillosas en mi vida, eso me emociona y me hace sentir muy importante._

**_Prólogo:_**

**_Un extraño presentimiento_**

Una hermosa joven despertaba exaltada por el sonido del despertador el ruido impedía continuar soñando, su mente comenzó pensar una gran cantidad de ideas y pero decidió mejor levantarse de la cama. Sabía que no debía de pensar en que cosas extrañas pasaran en su vida, ya habían pasado varios años desde que se convirtió en la dueña de las cartas Clow.

-Buenos días, amor – Tomando una foto de ella y su novio, luego la beso – Te amo.

Observará a Kero aun soñando, en ese momento se puso a pensar en el paso del tiempo, ya no era una niña era una joven universitaria, se sentía emocionada de comenzar un nuevo día de escuela, ¿y cómo no, en su gran amor Syaoran Lee? Rápidamente se cambió el pijama por un hermoso vestido rojo con lunares blancos, se colocó sus zapatos, luego comenzó a cepillar su delicado cabello y finalmente se colocó unos aretes de perla. Rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, desde que su padre había perdido la movilidad por un accidente de tránsito tres años antes, ella tenía que ayudar en las labores del hogar y su hermano por el contrario, aportaba la economía del hogar trabajando como doctor a tiempo completo en el Hospital Regional de Tokio.

-Sakura, ya llego el mocoso- decía un glotón kero mirando por la ventana.

Se marchó sin contestar, era de esperarse para él y su hermano su querido novio continuaba siendo un niño, se salió de la casa y encontró al atractivo joven esperándola en el portón de la casa, se saludaron con un inocente beso, su mente no podía creer que su novio cumpliría 21 años y que próximamente se convertiría en el heredero del clan Lee. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta le abrió la puerta del carro, ingreso con cuidado al vehículo y rápidamente el cerro la puerta para rápidamente introducirse en el lugar del conductor.

-Vamos a la escuela – encendiendo el motor y observándola- ¿Te sucede algo?

-Para nada, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que te noto extraña.

-Syaoran, ¿no has soñado nada extraño.

-Lo siento, Sakura duermo como un bebe.

La chica iba tan emocionada hablando con él y haciendo planes para este feliz día de su cumpleaños; que no se percató que ya habían llegado a la escuela, sonrió con delicadeza y en sus adentros intento animarse en este día para esforzarse en sus actividades escolares.

**XXX**

Las clases acontecieron de una manera muy normal a pesar de que era la clase de álgebra, no era su favorita pero al menos se esforzaba y ese día no hubo ni un segundo en el que no se sintiera alejada del lugar dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos y al escuchar el sonido del timbre agradeció que su profesora no se percatara de esto. Sin prisa y ninguna restricción de salió como un espectro del lugar, ignorando todo… hasta que de repente.

-Señorita Kinomoto – una mano la tomo con brusquedad - ¿Estas bien?

-Siii – dando una sonrisa – Gracias, Yukito.. emm disculpe Profesor Tsukishiro.

-Dejate de formalismos, Sakura – rio un momento – Recuerda que me conoces de toda la vida, considero que eres una valiosa amiga como Touya y la hermana que nunca tuve.

- Gracias, tú también eres para mí parte de mi familia.

Guardaron silencio unos minutos, la pelirroja comenzó seguirlo hacia una de las bancas de la universidad y sentarse sin palabras junto a él, no podía negarlo él era una persona muy importante para ella a pesar de los años; con este tiempo él fue tomando conciencia sobre Yue su otra identidad y ambos siempre estaba aconsejándola sobre cualquier tema que le inquiete, cada vez sentía que se parecía un poco más a su padre pues hasta había decidido también dedicarse a la docencia.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – preguntaba inquieto

-Ayer tuve un extraño presentimiento – cerrando los ojos – fue muy algo extraño y pero sentía que lo estaba viviendo allí.

-Podrías contármelo, Sakura

**_: Flash Back:_**

Me encontraba sumergida leyendo un diccionario intentando traducir unos textos de lenguaje antiguo al moderno, recordaba que esta era una tarea que me fascinaba hacer junto a mi novio pues él tenía mayor facilidad de haberlos aprendido ya sea por su madre, sentía que mis ojos se nublaban mucho más por el cansancio que estaba provocando y comencé poco a poco a recordar los días de mi temprana infancia.

-Mami – decía sonriendo - puedes contadme mi cuento.

-Hija, ya te lo sabes de memoria- sonriéndole tiernamente a sus hijos - ¿No quieres otra historia?

-No, pot favod, mami – rogando – Solo mi cuento.

- No monstro – mientras me jaloneaba mi hermano – Juega conmigo.

-Está bien, lo haré – tomando dulcemente – Bueno hace muchos años cuando existían criatura mágicas existió un reino…

_Mi mamá comenzó a narrarme una hermosa historia a pesar de que mi hermano se molestó yéndose a jugar con sus carritos; recuerdo que la historia era sobre una princesa muy noble amable y que estaba enamorada de un mago que era muy poderoso pero de un gran corazón. La historia tenía que ver con dragones y esas cosas… pero no preste mucha atención porque me sentía muy feliz de haber visto a mi mamá. _

**_:Fin de Flash Back:_**

-Bueno, Sakura – decía sonriendo – Creo que estas confundida, tal vez sea un recuerdo de tu infancia y no debas preocuparte.

- Tal vez – sonriendo – Bueno me retiro, creo que Tomoyo debe estar preocupada y Syaoran más.

-Por cierto, Sakura feliz cumpleaños – dándome un abrazo – Cuidate mucho y ojala los encuentres pronto.

**XXX**

Me retire tan rápido como pude, no quería preguntar al principio Yukito o Yue pensando que se podrían molestar. Pero extrañamente recordé es uno de los hombres que más admiraba aparte de mi papá sea mi profesor y pero eso me hace feliz.

**XXX**

Mi vida ha dado tantas vueltas y solo quisiera buscar respuestas por ello comienzo a buscar a Tomoyo un poco inquieta, la encuentro platicando con mi novio y uno de sus tantos pretendientes.

-Sakura, ¿dónde te habías metido? – dijo exaltada – Te estábamos esperando para celebrar tu día …

- Por allí – jugueteando con collar- Vámonos ya.

Salimos rápidamente formados por parejas, vamos muy sonrientes todos dirigiéndonos al estacionamiento cuando comenzamos a sentirnos observados por una extraña persona que es una anciana (que porta entre sus manos un extraño hermoso pero extraño espejo, tiene incrustadas cuatro piedras, su marco es de oro y en la parte de atrás tiene el dibujo de un dragón); logra alcanzarnos rápidamente, todos nos sentimos excitados por el misterio que emana el objeto, en ese momento logra estar frente a mí y lo pone frente a mi rostro.

- Preciosa, eres una hermosa princesa – sonriendo –Sólo una persona que cumple 21 primaveras cuando las estrellas se alinean de a acuerdo a su nacimiento.

-Señora, no puedo aceptarlo –intentando devolverlo – Es muy hermoso para ser mío y no creo que lo merezca, ¿o sí?

-Tú has sido escogida por este precioso objeto – me hace una reverencia. Tómalo firme niña… Y con el tiempo veras que cosas te depara la vida y como esta magia ayudara a disipar problemas con el poder de las estrellas.

Y así como apareció la señora desapareció sin dejar rastro, asustada decidí irme a buscar a mis acompañantes llevando en mis manos mi "nueva sorpresa de cumpleaños".


	2. Capítulo 1: Un encuentro Inesperado

_"Cualquiera diría un cumpleaños será de nuevo lo mismo que el anterior salir con mis grandes compañeros al karaoke, pero no al parecer tengo un extraño presentimiento como si algo va a suceder._

_Desde hace unas horas ando distraída se que por eso casi no preste atención en mis clases, hasta que en la case del profesor Tsukishiro comenzamos a hablar de relatos clásicos o mejor dicho leyendas yo levante la mano y comenzó a hablar de la historia que mi mamá me contaba de muy pequeña, mi mejor amiga parecían asombrada pues nunca me había visto tan dedicada a la escuela, fuera como si me había vuelto tan brillante de la noche en la mañana._

_ Y vaya lo sucedió tengo este extraña antigüedad en mis manos debo investigar un poco sobre esto; parece que no dejo de sorprender a los demás, por ello mi vida no es del todo ordinaria, desde el momento que me convertí en una Cardcaptor._

_Es por ello que nunca dejo de disfrutar el vivir cada momento, adoro sonreír y tener muchas personas que me apoyan. _

_En especial la persona más importante para mí: Syaoran Lee; el cual a pesar de estar completamente enamorados no entiendo porque la gente en especial mi hermano crítica que somos muy niños para formalizar nuestra relación no veo nada mal y la propia de madre de mi adorado ambarino que no quería aceptarme por no ser nacida en China._

_Espero que este año mi deseo de ser feliz se cumpla por completo"._

_**Capítulo Uno:**_

_**Un encuentro inesperado**_

Terminamos de pasear por el parque pingüino observando el bello atardecer, ha pesar de los años parecía que todo Tomoeda era tal igual desde que había nacido, solo el único cambio era que mi papá no era el mismo desde aquel accidente no me acostumbraba verlo en esa silla de ruedas y que Yukito estuviera ausente en la cuidad por razones de trabajo o porque visita a su novia extranjera.

Continúe distraída de la conversación de mis amigos hasta que el tono de mi celular invadió mis oídos, sin dudarlo conteste y vaya me lleve una grata sorpresa.

- Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña Sakura

- ¿Eriol? – dije emocionada – Cuantos años y muchas gracias.

- Espero verte hoy en mi casa – menciono serio – Lleva a Tomoyo y a Lee.

Tardamos unos minutos en llegar a la antigua mansión del mago Clow, Eriol nos esperaba en la puerta acompañado de Spinel nos recibieron gustosos, entramos al lugar y no pareció cambiar a pesar del pasar de los años y pronto nos dirigió hacia un corredor cercano a la biblioteca pude observar infinidades de libros de diferente regiones del mundo, no comprendía las palabras que mi amigo intentaba decirme yo simplemente me sentía exaltada quería leer cada uno de ellos.

Mi mirada escaneaba poco a poco algunos de los diversos tomos, cuando de repente pude concentrarme en un apartado Literatura antigua me dirigí hacia el estante y mis dedos tomaron un libro se veía antiguo, tal vez había pertenecido a su vida anterior y así sin más comienzo a leer.

**XXX**

"La leyenda de Los cuatro dragones y El espejo celestial"

Se considera que China es uno de los países con mayor historia es conocido por muchos relatos historias desde su origen claramente en tiempos tan remotos, pero claramente en la edad muchas personas estudiaron magia. En la Antigüedad existían en el mundo miles de criaturas poderosas dotadas de habilidades únicas y especiales, muchos de ellos estaban relacionados a estos elementos (como el fuego, el agua, el aire y la tierra). Estos seres habitaban nuestro mundo y otras dimensiones inimaginables estos poderes, las personas buscaban una explicación de ello y es por eso que empezaron a contar muchas historias como esta que contaré a continuación:

Hace muchos siglos, cuando no había ríos ni lagos en la Tierra, existía un palacio cerca del mar del este en la Antigua China en donde habitaba una hermosa princesa era la única hija del Emperador, no le gustaba que su padre fuera cruel con las personas y se preocupaba por la gente de su reino. La chica era muy querida no solo en el pueblo, sino que también porque era amiga y protectora de las criaturas que habitaban el reino, ella apreciaba mucho a cuatro dragones: el Gran Dragón, el Dragón Amarillo, el Dragón Negro y el Dragón Perlado.

Un día la princesa fue pedida en matrimonio por un joven aprendiz de hechicero pero el padre no acepto, debido a que el no poseía riquezas, ella huyo con su amado y junto a los cuatro dragones volando desde el mar hacia el cielo, en donde comenzaron a jugar con las nubes.

De pronto el dragón rojo dijo a los demás "¡Vengan rápido a ver esto, por favor!"

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaron al unísono los otros tres, mirando hacia donde apuntaba el Dragón Perlado.

Abajo, en la Tierra, se veía una multitud ofrendando panes y frutas y quemando incienso. Entre el gentío se destacaba una anciana de cabellos blancos, arrodillada en el suelo con un niño pequeño atado a su espalda.

Ella rezaba: "Dios delos Cielos, por favor, envíanos pronto la lluvia para que tengamos arroz para nuestros niños". Y es que no había llovido por largo tiempo. Los cultivos se secaban, la hierba estaba amarilla y la tierra se resquebrajaba bajo el sol ardiente.

"¡Cuán pobre es esta gente!" dijo el Dragón Amarillo, "y morirán si no llueve pronto".

El Gran Dragón asintió. Entonces propuso "Vayamos a rogarle al Emperador Jade para que haga llover". Dicho lo cual dio un salto y desapareció entre las nubes. Los demás lo siguieron de cerca y todos volaron hacia el Palacio del Cielo.

El Emperador que era muy poderoso, pues estaba a cargo de los asuntos del cielo y de la tierra. Al emperador no le agradó ver a los dragones llegar a toda velocidad. "¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no se comportan como es debido y se quedan en el mar?

-Padre la gente sufre tienes que ayudarla.

- No hija mía, además tú no deberías estar con estos seres repulsivos.

El Gran Dragón se adelantó y dijo: -"Los cultivos de la Tierra se secan y mueren, su majestad. Le ruego que envíe pronto la lluvia".

-Muy bien. Primero vuelvan al mar y mañana enviaré la lluvia- dijo el emperador.

Los cuatro dragones le agradecieron, se despidieron de la princesa y del joven; y regresaron muy alegres. Pero pasaron diez días y ni una sola gota de agua cayó del cielo. La gente sufría más, algunos comían raíces, algunos comían arcilla, cuando ya no hubo más raíces. Mientras que en el palacio la princesa recibía quejas del pueblo y viendo esto, busco a sus amigos dragones que se pusieron muy tristes, pues sabían que su padre sólo se preocupaba por su propio placer y nunca se tomaba a la gente en serio.

Sólo ellos cinco podían ayudar a la gente, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Mirando hacia el vasto océano, el Gran Dragón dijo tener la solución. "¿De qué se trata? ¡Habla ya!" dijeron los otros tres. "Miren. ¿No hay muchísima agua en el mar en donde vivimos? Podríamos tomarla y arrojarla hacia el cielo, entonces caería como si fuera lluvia y se salvarían la gente y sus cultivos" dijo el Gran Dragón.

"¡Buena idea!" dijeron los demás aplaudiendo. "Pero", advirtió el Gran Dragón, "si el emperador se entera nos castigará".

Princesa "No importa dios entenderá nuestras acciones y castigara al verdadero tirano".

"Haría cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar a la gente" dijo el Dragón Amarillo.

"Entonces comencemos. De seguro no nos arrepentiremos" dijo el Gran Dragón.

El Dragón Negro y el Perlado no se quedaron atrás y volaron hacia el mar para llenar sus bocas de agua, que luego soltaron sobre la Tierra. La princesa observo como los cuatro dragones iban y venían y el cielo se oscureció de tanta actividad. No pasó mucho rato hasta que el agua del mar estaba derramándose en forma de lluvia sobre toda la Tierra.

"¡Llueve, llueve! ¡Los cultivos se salvarán!" toda la gente saltaba y gritaba de alegría. Las espigas de trigo y el sorgo se enderezaron. Una poderosa bruja descubrió lo que estaba sucediendo e informó al emperador.

"¿Cómo se atreven los cuatro dragones a dar lluvia sin mi permiso?" El Emperador de Jade estaba furioso y ordenó a las tropas del cielo que apresaran a los dragones. "Y tu hija mía ¿cómo pudiste traicionarme así?

Los dragones, en evidente inferioridad numérica, no pudieron defenderse y mucho menos proteger a la joven, pronto fueron arrestados y llevados al Palacio del Cielo en compañía de la princesa.

"Ve y pon cuatro montañas sobre los cuatro dragones, para que nunca más puedan escapar" ordenó el emperador al Dios de las Montañas.

Este uso su magia para que cuatro grandes montañas aparecieran volando y cayeran sobre los cuatro dragones. El poderoso ser absorbió la energía de los dragones estos seres nunca se arrepintieron de sus actos. Decididos a ayudar a la gente por toda la eternidad, se convirtieron en cuatro ríos, que corrieron atravesando las montañas y los valles, cruzando el territorio de oeste a este para llegar definitivamente al mar.

La princesa fue encerrada en un espejo en donde pasaría el resto de su vida, hasta que la maldad fuera suficiente para romper el sello de los dragones; actualmente los dragones sabemos que se convirtieron en los cuatro grandes ríos de China.

En cuanto al joven se preparó para convertirse en un gran mago, y usó toda su magia para convertir para capturar algunas energías en unas simples algunos objetos, finalmente logró después de algunos años guardar la energía de los cuatro dragones en unas gemas con un color correspondiente a los elementos rojo, verde, amarillo y azul; así protegerían se dice que las enterró el espejo en un el mar del Este y después el mago murió.

**XXX**

-Ese libro es muy peligroso – decía una extraña pelinegra – No deberías leerlo.

- ¿Disculpa? –Pregunte exaltada- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Scarlett Fuijiwara- hizo una pausa – La prometida de Eriol.

Voltee a ver si encontraba a mis amigos, pude observar que se acercaban rápidamente al sitio donde nos encontrábamos, la chica me arrebato el libro que tenía en mis manos parecía sumamente molesta por ello; yo no comprendía su actitud. Me sentí más segura al tener a personas conocidas a mi lado, entonces ella entrego el objeto a mi amigo y el simplemente sonrió.

-Bueno, creo que debemos hablar- acomodando el libro en su sitio – Hay algunas leyendas que han existido a lo largo del mundo y en el país natal de Clow más existe una creencia de que algún día los 4 dragones logren liberar el alma del hechicero y la princesa.

-Mi familia y la de mi novia -de mi amigo hizo una pausa – Están convencido que ella es una de las rencarnaciones de esos dragones, por eso ese libro es de gran valor sentimental para ella.

- ¿Novia? –Sorprendida mi amiga bajo la mirada y segundos después dio una sonrisa- Me da gusto que tengas una bella chica a tu lado, Hiragizawa

-Muchas gracias, Daidouji.

Por unos momentos había recordado que Tomoyo había querido a Eriol desde que éramos muy niños, pero al parecer desde que él se fue a Inglaterra ella continuo su vida y como siempre decía: Quiero verlo feliz con esa persona, aunque no sea conmigo y si es feliz entonces yo lo seré.

No me fije cuantas horas no la pasamos hablando con nuestro querido amigo, solo sé que terminamos nuestra conversación muy en la madrugada y decidimos al día siguiente ir a comer al restaurant de unos conocidos de una familia de Eriol y Scarlett.

**XXX**

Nos dirigimos hacia mi casa en el carro de Syaoran después obvio de llevar a mi mejor amiga a su casa, durante el transcurso sigo en mi mente sigo pensando sobre ese extraño espejo que vaya recibí de una anciana, ¿Qué sorpresa tan extraña, no? No me doy cuenta cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, volteo para despedirme de mi novio con un dulce beso, como adoro esos lindos labios y no deseo que esto acabe jamás todo ese momento es perfecto.

-Mocosoooo, deja a mi hermana – el grito de mi hermano me saca de ese estado casi celestial – Mounstro, ya es tarde.

- Pero, hermano... Syaoran lo siento –bajándome del auto – Discúlpame mucho.

-Descuida, princesa – me sonríe y se despide de nosotros no sin antes decir – Adiós, Doctor Kinomoto.

Solamente puedo observar como mi enfurecido de mi hermano pone la cara de pocos amigos, a pesar de los años creo no le parece mi relación y más aún por el estado de mi papá se comporta en ocasiones como un verdadero tirano.

Lo sé no debo molestarme. Pero no sé cómo seguir manejando esta situación y del todo no debo preocuparme porque mi amor es muy grande e infinito; y yo soy simplemente soy feliz con mi gran amor: Syaoran Lee.

**XXX**

La puerta de mi casa se cerraba con un suspiro de mi parte, pude observar a mi hermano más claramente tenía una cara de pocos amigos y vestía un delantal no pude evitar reírme.

-Mounstro te retrasaste demasiado.

- Te ves tan atractivo así – continúe burlándome, no acostumbraba a hacerlo muy seguido pero no podía evitar la situación y en cambio él tenía una cara de preocupado - ¿Sucede algo?

- Quedaste de llegar temprano y cuidar a papá… el se quedó solo y ya vez mi trabajo me quita mucho tiempo, Sakura.

-No lo vuelvo a hacer…perdóname hermano – le mire con unos ojos de cachorrito y provoque una sonrisa – Por cierto, te quería avisar que Nakuru ya regreso a Tomoeda.

-Si lo sé, Sakura… Fue a molestarme a mi trabajo y a gritarles a mis pacientes – hizo una mueca - A pesar de los años no cambiara.

Mi hermano quedó en silencio recordando lo ocurrido en el hospital miles de cosas pasaban dentro de su cabeza y todas relacionadas a su ex novia celosa (a pesar de los años seguía sintiendo que haber andado con ella fue un gran error). Muy en su interior el seguía siendo el hombre más dulce del mundo y esperaba encontrar alguien que lo tratara dulcemente como nuestra madre Nadeshiko y es que a pesar de todo el muy en el fondo era un hombre amable, dulce y romántico como mi papá. Sin ninguna intención de lastimarlo, le di una palmada en la espalda como apoyo, a pesar de las discusiones y problemas mi hermano siempre será una persona a la cual acudiría sin ningún problema.

-Bueno hermano me retiro… buenas noches.

-Descansa, Sakura.

**XXX**

Llegue a mi cuarto me encontré con un Kero muy dormido y rápidamente detecte que un intruso había entrado a mi cuarto dejando un presente sobre mi cama, me acerque y leí la tarjeta era de mi hermano; rápidamente quite la envoltura, observando un hermoso collar con un dije en forma de estrella (era de oro blanco y tenía pequeños diamantes); y atada tenía una pequeña tarjeta que decía:

_Para: Mi hermanita Sakura:_

_Sé que como hermano mayor no he sido el más comprensivo del mundo, pero con este detalle te expreso lo importante que eres para mí, cuando murió mamá prometí que te protegería de todo y lo he hecho._

_¿Por qué?… Tú eres una estrella que alegra siempre mi vida y la de mi papá._

_Te quiere mucho, tu hermano Touya Kinomoto._

_Pd. Ni creas que con esto me agradara el mocoso._

**XXX**

Ni siquiera por esta ocasión mi hermano perdonaría que Syaoran le caiga mal, en verdad era una persona sumamente complicada, guarde mi regalo en mi tocador, desee buenas noches a Kero, a mi mamá en la foto que tenía junto a mi cama y agradecí por un día más para simplemente dormir cómodamente porque sería un fin de semana excelente para descansar.


	3. Capítulo 2: La fiesta de Sakura parte I

_"Recuerdo que hace unas dos semanas mi novio viajo a Hong Kong a arreglar unos asuntos con su familia; me emocione bastante cuando me comento de que su familia ya me había aceptado y que él es feliz conmigo; también de que su madre no lo casará con esa chica china desconocida para él._

_Hablando de felicidad recuerdo…_

_Me pongo a pesar en mi época de estudiante de primaria en esos días que me dirigía con tranquilidad a la casa de mi amiga Tomoyo, la chica más dulce y cordial del mundo, ella siempre ha estado allí apoyándome con esa sonrisa… Sé que nuestra amistad es muy grande y en estos años sin saber de Eriol siento que debo estar a su lado._

_Por primera vez decidí llevar un pastel de chocolate y unos cuantos dulces para acompañar una dulce velada juntas, nos dirigimos a su estudio y estuvimos disfrutando de las clásicas cosas que a las chicas nos agradan como pintarnos las uñas y platicar; no puedo dejar de observar el hermoso cabello ondulado de mi acompañante: ¡ Es tan perfecta !_

_Ahora que lo pienso fue en las fechas en las que después de terminar la preparatoria mi hermano mayor, tuvo una relación prácticamente a distancia con Nakuru (de la cual también perdimos contacto); ya que terminaron me entere por Yukito que era una relación muy complicada por los celos de ella, hasta que un día le explico que no podían seguir juntos y Touya menciono que para él fue un error que cargaría por el resto de su vida porque solo fue un capricho de ella"._

**Capítulo Dos:**

**La fiesta de Sakura parte I**

De nuevo llego mi día favorito, el Sábado y parecía que mi vida no podría ser más genial sin tarea y un breve descanso de la universidad, comencé a alistarme quitándome las fachas de la pijama para prepararme para el día, rápidamente me coloque una playera, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas hermosas sandalias llenas de detallitos de fantasía; también decidí ponerme el collar que me regalo Touya. Bajé con paso presuroso a la cocina en donde encontré a mi hermano en compañía de mi papá, ayude a servir la mesa y me sentí feliz de comer en compañía de ellos.

-Sakura espero que te encuentres bien por tu cumpleaños – sonriendo y entregándome un regalo – Te quiero mucho, hija.

-Gracias, papá – abrazándolo – No te hubieras molestado.

-Nada mejor para la pequeña Sakura – dirigiéndome una dulce mirada y volteando a ver la foto- ¿O no crees eso, Nadeshiko?

Observe la imagen de mi madre era tan hermosa sonriendo, sentía una tristeza por no recordarla y pero sonreí por esos ojos esmeralda que simplemente nos brindaban una paz. Comencé a abrir desenvolver el regalo con delicadeza el papel color rosa se veía que era un objeto de pequeño y pero al quitar todo el papel observe, era una caja musical muy antigua color azul cielo, con detalles dorado y la en su tapa la imagen de cuatro hermosos dragones que entre sus manos sostenían lo que parecía un mundo.

-Papá es hermosa – dándole una sonrisa – Es un hermoso regalo.

-La encontré en una tienda de antigüedades precisamente en nuestro aniversario de tres meses de matrimonio – suspiro – Ella se enamoró totalmente de esta cajita musical no dejaba de escucharla todo el tiempo y al día siguiente descubrimos que estábamos esperando a tu hermano Touya.

En ese momento moví la llave que tenía la cajita dándole un par de vueltas para escuchar la canción. Abrí para ver el interior observando una hermosa muñeca vestida de color jade y tenía un hermoso cabello color negro y ondulado se parecía mucho al de mamá, de repente comenzó a sonar la melodía más hermosa del mundo parecía ser escrita por los propios ángeles y la hermosa figura daba vueltas provocándome una sonrisa imaginando a mi mamá vestida como una princesa bailando elegantemente.

**XXX**

No nos percatamos del tiempo observando el regalo papá y yo, también tampoco del momento en el que mi hermano Touya fue abrirle la puerta a su mejor amigo, aunque por unos segundos creí que veía molesto por algo, se acercó hacia nosotros y nos iba a decir algo de repente cayo desmayado al suelo.

-Touya – lo trataba de animar – Sakura, puedes venir.

-Ya voy Yukito – voltee a ver a mi papá – Nada papá, solo me llaman… ¿te sirvo una taza de té?

-Por supuesto, hija- sin cambiar su cara de angustiado – Aquí te espero.

En ese momento cerré la caja música, para investigar creo que camine a paso tranquilo no quería preocupar a papá, pero reconocí la voz de Yukito hablándole a mi hermano y pude observar como trataba de llevarlo al sillón, al revisar que estaba bien sin algún golpe en la cabeza, lo acostamos en el mueble y dejamos que descansara sin preocupación.

**XXX**

_Trance de Touya _

Las luces de las estrellas iluminaban el lugar parecía estar dentro de un lujoso jardín lleno de hermosas flores y frondosos árboles, continuo su camino hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una fuente con el agua más cristalina; no comprendía él porque estaba allí.

Hasta que diviso la figura de una chica que vestía un elegante traje blanco lleno de detalles brillantes y una capucha que no veía su rostro; iba caminando de forma elegante observando todo a su alrededor, mientras tarareaba la melodía que la cajita musical que le regalaron a Sakura.

Ella continúo su camino hasta encontrarse frente a ella a un joven, dejo de cantar para hablarle.

-Ya regrese… como lo prometí – comenzó a acercarse lentamente a él - ¿Qué era lo que querías mostrarme?

-En un momento te muestro.

Touya comenzó acercarse para observar bien la escena pues ambos le daban la espalda, comenzó a caminar lentamente llegando al lado de la chica y en ese momento el volteo encontrándose frente a su gemelo idéntico sonriendo con amor a ella.

Fin de Trance de Touya

**XXX**

En ese momento abrió los ojos estaba acostado en el sillón de la sala, mientras era observado por su hermana casi a punto de llorar y su mejor amigo preocupado; iba mencionar algo… cuando sintió que su papá venia en camino para ver que le había ocurrido.

Odiaba preocupar a su padre y por ello, decidió pararse para tomar su chamarra y huir del lugar.

-Hermano despertaste – gritando– ¿Qué te sucedió?

- No molestes, mounstro.

-Pero ¿por qué hermano?

-Es que siempre por tus tonterías… preocupas a papá.

-Touya que gusto – dijo su amigo -¿Estas bien?

-La verdad no – levantándose rápidamente para dirigirse a la puerta y cerró la puerta con un fuerte estruendo- Necesito tomar aire fresco… No me esperen.

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción del doctor, no podían creer como después de lo sucedido se marchará del sitio sin ninguna explicación.

Sakura corrió a la cocina a servirle el té a Yukito, mientras este último seguía a su amigo a la puerta…en ese momento llegaban a la casa Syaoran, Tomoyo y su novio saludaron al hermano de Sakura, el cual los ignoro lo que provoco que en todos apareciera una gotita de sudor apareció en sus frentes ante la reacción del pelinegro.

**XXX**

Touya se marchó con paso presuroso rumbo al parque pingüino, llevaba años sin ir allí desde que espiaba a su hermana en la época de secundaria cuando comenzaba a ser novia de ese chiquillo… Recordaba a la parejita tomándose de la mano por breves momentos, el rostro rojo por la timidez y los torpes besos que se daban; provocando en él una malvada sonrisa.

No le molestaba del todo la relación de ellos; sino que trataba de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su madre de cuidar a su hermana desde el día que ella falleció.

Se sentó en una banca frente a la figura del parque pingüino y miro al cielo pensando en su madre… cuando de repente sintió que algo lamia su mano derecha, bajo su mirada y se encontró con un perro

-Hola, amiguito – sonrió – Traes una correa y placa… Pero no veo a tu dueño.

Comenzaba a examinar la placa del sabueso… cuando de repente una chica que vestía vestido un azul cielo con tirantitos y holanes; también tenía un sombrero blanco con un listón del mismo color y su cabello ondulado color azabache lo llevaba suelto … se acercaba a él con mucha prisa.

-Ese es mi perro – decía la voz de una chica gritando – Disculpa si te causo una molestia.

-No para nada es un hermoso ejemplar – sonriéndole al can y tocándole la cabeza – Solo trata de estar más al pendiente de él.

-Lo tengo…solo que estaba vez se le escapó a mi novio.

-No es que deberías estar más atenta y no escudarte en tu novio.

-Disculpa ni te conozco – tomando el collar del perro y jalándolo – Además no eres alguien que me interesa conocer… Adiós.

-Ni a mí tampoco.

La chica se marchó molesta, no podía creer lo que había acontecido un tipo totalmente desconocido le había gritado; en cambio Touya se sentía más tranquilo, así que decidió regresar a su casa. En pocos minutos llego allí y encontró los amigos de su hermana… y lo que parecía una reunión por el cumpleaños de su hermana.

-Cuidado con tu hermano la próxima vez–le dijo le dijo Tomoyo.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo pero es que me preocupe mucho por él… y el actuó bien grosero conmigo.

-Él siempre lo es – decía tomando un trago de su soda – Sino no porque me llama mocoso infinidad de veces.

Este último comentario hizo a reír a todos al recordar infinidades de veces que Touya y Syaoran discutían.

-Ya les dije que no deben preocuparse por mi… ¿acaso quieres matar con un susto a papá, Sakura? – dijo Touya dejando helados a los tres chicos – Me decepciona que mi hermana la tonta hable mal de mí….Pero es que no piensas eres un mounstro tonto.

-¿Quién yo? – Subiendo la voz - Eso lo eres tú hermano.

-Yo no –señaló - empecemos a trabajar con la decoración, Sakura y Tomoyo.

-Mira mocoso ni te metas las cosas son entre Sakura y yo.

-Por favor... no discutan –menciono Yukito – Cada uno se equivocó, creo que lo mejor es concentrarnos en festejar a nuestra amiga.

Después de las palabras confortadoras del joven con anteojos, los tres chicos comenzaron a trabajar en la decoración de la fiesta de la chica.

Sin prisa alguna Touya se marchó a la habitación a descansar un poco.

**XXX**

Transcurrieron las horas en las que comenzaron a llegar los invitados de Sakura: como el novio de Tomoyo, Eriol, Scarlett y Nakuru…la cual desde que llego comenzó a preguntar por Touya y al no recibir ninguna explicación decidio ir a la habitación del pelinegro, encontrándolo dormido y sin ninguna duda se aventó encima de él.

-Touya te extrañe mucho – gritando y estrujándolo - ¿Me extrañabas?

-Akizuki, ¿qué te sucede? – Soltándose y aventándola de la cama - ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-Me dejaste caer de la cama… pues tenía ganas de verte han pasado tantos años y ya hasta un doctor eres.

-No entiendo… ¿a qué viene eso? Recuerda que tú y yo terminamos… y dijimos que no nos volveríamos a hablar.

Se levantó de la cama, la castaña levanto la mano derecha para que la ayudara y él la ignoro por completo; no es que no fuera caballeroso. Sino que trataría de evitar hacer cosas buenas para darle entender que no sentía nada por ella.

**XXX**

Salió de su habitación para bajar las escaleras… guiado por el ruido dirigirse a la sala en donde encontró a Tomoyo y a Yukito cantar una animada canción llamada Dreaming, mientras Eriol, la que parecía ser su novia les aplaudían y un joven el novio de Tomoyo los grababa.

En el comedor encontró a su papá jugando ajedrez con Syaoran, buscaba por todos lados a Sakura y no se veía. Sabía que tenía subir pues recordaba que su maniática ex novia estaba en su recamara y de repente se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la puerta de su casa.

Comenzó a dar la vuelta, para regresar de nuevo a donde estaban los invitados, cuando lo sorprendió el timbre y unos golpes en la puerta… abrió la puerta observando que eran dos chicas y a un joven, iba a cerrar la puerta cuando escucho…

-Espérenme, chicos – corría la chica que había visto en el parque cargando un regalo, de repente su sombrero salió volando y veía como su pie se resbalaba – Alguien ayúdenme…

-¿Estas bien? – Atrapándola – ¿No te lastimaste?

-Muchas gracias – jadeo – Eres mi salvador.

La chica se asustó porque un desconocido corrió a su ayuda, peor se encontraba entre sus brazos y su sombrero como su regalo estaba a salvo. Abrió los ojos, de forma inconsciente levanto el rostro, al mismo tiempo en que la mirada del pelinegro y la de ella se mezclaron en una… fue allí donde él pudo ver por primera vez esos ojos esmeralda que le robaron el aliento.


End file.
